


The Hermit

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), TremereSinistra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Summary: «Многие знания – многие печали».
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	The Hermit

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/KVxG68h/image.jpg)


End file.
